Numerous types of locking devices are known in the prior art. Both combination and key locks have been used with lockers.
In certain prior art lockers, the body of the locking device has been disposed on the inside of the locker. In such lockers, the locking mechanisms have been specifically designed for the particular locker. Additionally, some of these specifically designed locking mechanisms have been removable from the locker door. Examples of such removable locking mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,740,284 issued to Gray, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,031,876 issued to Foote et al.
Other prior art lockers have utilized conventional padlocks for locking the door of the locker. In lockers of this type, the padlock has been hung external of the door. In one prior art locker a recess is formed in the external surface of the door within which the padlock is hung. Such a locker is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,961 issued to List.